


Hold Me Tight Or Don't

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/F, Fem!FOB, Fem!Trohley, Genderbent Peterick and Trohley, Lesbian sex kinda?? Idk, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), fem!peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trish lay in the the dark of the room with her head against the pillow next to Pete's. Listening every breath the girl took and trying sleep. She listened to her friend's breathes and counted the tiles on the hotel room's ceiling until she heard a hushed groan. Trish carefully lifted her head to look at Pete's face. Her eyes pressed tightly closed, black bangs glued to her forehead by sweat, her eyebrows furrowed and face red. "Oh Trish, yes." She mewled quietly. Trish then realized. Pete was touching herself, to the thought of Trish!





	Hold Me Tight Or Don't

Trish lay in the the dark of the room with her head against the pillow next to Pete's. Listening every breath the girl took and trying sleep. She listened to her friend's breathes and counted the tiles on the hotel room's ceiling until she heard a hushed groan. Trish carefully lifted her head to look at Pete's face. Her eyes pressed tightly closed, black bangs glued to her forehead by sweat, her eyebrows furrowed and face red. "Oh Trish, yes." She mewled quietly. Trish then realized. Pete was touching herself, to the thought of Trish. She bit her lip. 'This isn't happening, I'm just sleep deprived and crazy' she thought to herself. She was just hallucinating, yeah, there's no other explanation for- "Trish c'mon!" Pete moaned in a hushed tone. She probably thought Trish was asleep. Trish pressed her thighs together to keep the wetness starting between her legs from spreading. She noticed that Pete had a hand slipped into her shorts. 'Oh my god' Trish started to panic. What the hell is she gonna do? She lay listening to Pete panting in the dark, the sound of her pumping fingers in and out of herself filled the room. Patrica was thankful that they'd splurged on renting separate rooms for Jo and Andy. Trish began to rub her thighs together, God, she was horny. Who could blame her? She was newly turned twenty year old and her idol/best friend/crush/band mate was masturbating next to her. "God! Trish, 'm gonna cum!" Pete moaned as she began rubbing her clit harshly, still continued to finger herself. Trish let out a small whimper against her will and froze still, Pete did as well. She warily turned to see Trish frozen and beet red. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry! I j-just-" Pete giggled and slipped off her shorts and threw the across the room. She then flipped herself to straddle the younger girl. Trish felt the warmth of Pete's core and the lace of her underwear against her slightly exposed stomach. "W-what are you doing?" She questioned when she suddenly felt the older girl grind on her stomach. "Trish, just trust me, would ya?" She asked as she slipped her tan fingers in her underwear to rub her clit in fast, dry circles. Trish could feel it. "P-Pete!" She gasped when she felt Pete's hand snake up her shirt to pinch her nipples. Trish moaned at the feeling. Pete moved her hand from her clit to Trish's shoulder and sucked a hickey on the girl's neck. "P-Pete! Oh gosh." She moaned. Pete licked and bit Trish's pale neck and pulled off with a pop. "Want you to sit on my face." Pete gasped as she leaned to kiss the younger girl. Trish squeaked as Pete shoved her tongue in her mouth. She whimpered when Pete nibbled her bottom lip. A string of spit went from Pete's swollen lips to Trish's as they pulled apart. "Come sit on my face, baby." Pete said, her eyes dark and voice dripping with lust. "O-okay." Trish panted out as she felt Pete pull her pants and underwear off her with an order of 'lift your hips baby.' Pete lay on her back as Trish sat up. "Are y-you sure I won't crush you?" Trish asked, extremely embarrassed and fearful. "No babe, you won't, I promise, now come ride my jaw." Pete replied. Trish nodded and carefully positioned herself over Pete's face. She gasped as she felt the older girl moan into her dripping folds and push her tongue in between them. Pete licked around the velvety, warm folds of the girl above her, tasting and sucking on them each and every chance she got. "Oh, oh Pete." Trish gasped. Pete dug her short nails into Trish's soft and trembling thighs, fucking the girl with her tongue. "Faster Pete, I'm close!" Trish yelled, but Pete continued at the pace she was at until- "Oh Pete, so good, please!" Pete she sped up until Trish was on edge. Lapping at her folds and adding a finger into her quivering hole. "Pete! I'm gonna cum!" She shouted as she soaked Pete's face with spray of her climax. Pete let Trish ride it out by lightly sucking her clit until she collapsed. Pete began to knead at the pale flesh of Trish's ass. Trish mewled at the feeling. "Trish?" Pete said quietly. "Hmmm?" Trish mumbled tiredly. "I'm gonna ride your thigh, is that okay?" Trish nodded tiredly. "Y-yes, that's f-fine." Pete smiled and pushed Trish off of her and on her back on the bed. She positioned herself on the girl's thick thigh and ground against, loving the sweet, sweet friction. "Trisha, face me, wanna kiss you." Pete ordered through a shaky breath. Trish compiled and turned to meet the kiss. Pete, who was still humping her thigh, placed her tan hands on her sides. She brushed her fingers over the stretch marks that covered Trish's hips and thighs, oh how she hated them. Pete pulled away. "Mine babygirl, you're all mine. Each and every inch of you is mine forever." She declared her ownership of the teen and pressed her face into Trish's neck. "Yours Pete, I'm all yours." Trish mewled as Pete sunk her teeth into the flesh of her neck. "Now, be a good girl and help me finish." Pete mumbled into her neck. "O-okay." Trish panted as she slid her hand between her thigh and Pete, pressing two thick digits into her cunt and pumping them gently. Pete moaned and lifted Trish's shirt off her and threw it to the floor to suck on her breast. Trish groaned at the contact. Each time Pete's teeth grazed her nipple, she pumped her fingers faster. Pete moaned and sucked and moaned again. "Mmmmhmm." She whined against Trish's nipple. She pulled off and opened her mouth with a cry. She rolled her hips, trying to get the digits to hit her g-spot. "Trish! More!" And Trish compiled speeding up. "Oh yeah, that's it Trisha, so good!" She yelled. Trish pumped her fingers faster. "Cum for me Pete, cum around my fingers please." Trish ordered shakily into Pete's shoulder. Pete cried out as she came and Trish gasped when she felt Pete's walls close around her thick digits. The two lay panting in the dark until Trish pulled her fingers out of Pete. "Let me suck them." "W-what?" Trish asked warily. "Lemme suck my cum off your fingers." Pete reiterated. Trish froze until Pete grabbed her hand and sucked the tips of her fingers while keeping eye contact with the teen. Trish whimpered at the sight. "Pete." Trish whined. "I'm wet again now." Pete giggled around her fingers, then pulled off. "You bring a vibrator or like, a dildo with you?" Trish shook her head to say no. Pete quirked her eyebrow. "Then how do you get off when we're touring then?" She inquired. Trish blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "I uh, I kinda just use my fingers usually, sorry." Pete laughed. "It's fine babe, I got one we can use. Can you grab my bag from over there?" Trish turned and grabbed the ratty black and red bag from the floor and handed it to the older girl. Pete dug through it and pulled out a cheap, purple dildo. It wasn't super huge or detailed, but was slightly curved. Pete was cheap, but she got what she needed. Trish gasped lightly at the sight, but before she could say anything Pete thrust it inside her and pulled it out. She pounded it into to her with little to no mercy, loving each of her whimpers and whines. "How's it feel baby? Hmm?Feels good doesn't it?" Pete asks, still thrusting it into the girl. "Oh P-Pete, oh gosh, it's good. So good." Trish panted. "I know Bub, I know." Pete soothed. "Please I-I'm gonna-" "Let go for me, Babygirl." Pete whispered as she leaned to the younger girl's ear. "PETE!" Trish shouted as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She could feel her walls clamp desperately around the cheap plastic as she shook through her climax. Pete kissed her sweaty forehead and whispered words of praise. "Such a good girl Trisha, such a good girl for me, you did so well." Pete spoke against the warm skin. The room went quiet for a few seconds that felt like eternities. "I-I, I love you Pete." Trish said quietly. "Love you too Pat, I love you so goddamn much. Can't wait to take you on dates and shit, then I'll give you a proper fucking" Trish nodded, blushing fiercely. "Plus, you look so hot when you cum babe, it's fuckin' crazy!" Pete laughed out lightly. Trish giggled lovingly, still flushed, their foreheads were pressed together as they lay there in the dark room, with the light of dawn showing slightly through the blinds of a small window, simply basking in each other's afterglow. "We... we should try and get to sleep, right?" Trish asked. "Yeah, we probably should. Night baby." Pete said as she pulled Trish impossibly closer to her. Trish nuzzled into Pete's bare chest. "Goodnight Pete." She whispered. "Love you." The two girls feel asleep in each other embrace. They were in heaven and they didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. 

~~~<~~~>~~~<~~~>~~~<~~~>~~~  
Meanwhile, in the room right next to their's, Andy and Jo lay on the shitty queen sized bed, both kinda horny, but mostly shocked about how thin the walls were. "I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD FUCK!" Jo whisper yelled. "Shhhh, yeah, yeah whatever, just be quiet." Andy shushed the girl, crossing her arms. Jo smiled and laughed, pressing her lips against Andy's. "G'night Andrea!" Jo squeaked out after pulling away from the chaste kiss, proceeding to roll on her side. Andy sat on the bed in shock, lightly touching her lip with her fingers. "Wow, this band is so goddamn gay." She whispered. Jo laughed. "That's why you're in it, isn't?"

**Author's Note:**

> Have some lesbo FOB, it's good for the soul.


End file.
